


The popcorn thief

by FallenFurther



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Fun, Gen, Humor, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Revenge, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenFurther/pseuds/FallenFurther
Summary: John is meant to come down from Thunderbird Five, but is certain he's going to be pranked by a certain younger brother. Not wanting to miss out, yet again, on the taste of Scott's popcorn he puts his plan into action to get both his brothers back.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The popcorn thief

John floated in front of the projection as MAX raced down the corridor with Scott’s popcorn. It had been a slow two weeks in regard to rescues, with only two major and a few minor call outs. Maintenance had been caught up on, as well as sleep, and some of his brothers were now struggling to keep themselves entertained. Gordon was the brother John was keeping his eye on. With Lady Penelope busy in England and having already pulled a few jokes on Alan, it was only a matter of time before he set up a large prank. Thunderbird Five was up to date on every major upgrade and EOS was happily fielding calls to enforce the Grandma mandated relaxation time. He was due to head down to the island that day, but with Gordon prowling, it was about time John got his brother back for the last prank that had been played on him. 

John had gotten MAX to wait around the corner next to Gordon’s secret access elevator while Scott had made the popcorn for the movie. Watching his big brother secretly through the camera in the lounge, John waited until the popcorn was on the table and Scott had left to round up the family. He then sent MAX the ‘GO’ signal. The robot had darted out and grabbed the popcorn, before heading back the way he’d come towards the elevator. John observed the theft simultaneously through the living room camera and MAX’s built in one. MAX had even, rather gleefully for a robot, scattered some popcorn under the fish tank as he passed by. The stolen popcorn was then placed in the specially designed box John had strapped into the space elevator. He activated the recall mechanism and smiled in anticipation. Taking a breath, John straightened out his features into his usual calm demeanour and tapped into the communication link between Five and the Island, thus projecting his form into the room. Projected before him was the images of Virgil and Gordon collapsing onto the sofas. 

“Not coming down to join us?” Queried Virgil, with a raised eyebrow. 

“Grandma won’t be happy.” Gordon jeered, eyes sparkling at the thought of witnessing a battle of wills between John and Grandma. 

“I have a few more things I need to finish up here first.” 

Technically it wasn’t a lie, but all the things left on his list were non-urgent or research related tasks that could be put off until next week. Not that John let any of that show in his face. He was a master communicator and could withhold information in a heartbeat if he didn’t deem it necessary for the task ahead. The sound of feet announced the arrival of Alan as he raced into the room, only to stop abruptly with a confused look. 

“Where’s the popcorn?”

“What popcorn?”

“The popcorn Scott just made. He told me to get in here fast before you two ate it all.”

Virgil and Alan both turned to Gordon, whose face showed mild shock until he smiled. 

“Seriously guys, you think I’d mess with Scott’s popcorn after what happened with Virgil? Scott was a right misery guts after that, and Virgil only stole it because he thought he could get away with it.”

“I managed to placate him. Though I had hoped he would blame it on you. It would have been left unattended on the island for a whole rescue and it was pretty much guaranteed to be eaten in that time.”

“Well, we’d better find it before he comes back. He’s just helping Grandma finish the laundry, so she can join us.”

Alan’s voice held concern as John watched his brothers split up at light speed to search for the missing popcorn. He popped up the map showing the little moving dots of everyone on the island. EOS had labelled each heat signature with the persons favourite colour after verifying the individual each signature belonged to using cameras and deduction. The frantic footfall echoed around the comm sphere as his brothers searched the lounge and beyond. Virgil headed down to the kitchen while Alan headed around the corner, as the blue and purple dots of Scott and Grandma started their approach to the lounge. John smiled internally.

“There’s popcorn near your fish tank, Gordon!”

Alan was still within range of the highly sensitive microphones in the living room, as the yellow dot started toward the youngest Tracy. 

“Someone must be trying to frame me.”

The aquanaut responded as the green dot left the kitchen and joined the red and yellow one at the scene of the crime. To the right of the map, John could see the blue and purple dots reaching the living room. 

“Gordon, if you don’t own up, you’re going to be in trouble, and Scott will make sure you don’t have any celery crunch bars in Thunderbird Four for the next month.”

“It wasn’t me this time.”

“What wasn’t you, this time?”

It was Grandma stern voice from the empty lounge that echoed down the corridor as she headed over the Tracy huddle. She had ears like a hawk, and Scott was right on her heals. It didn’t take long for them to put two and two together. John was certain they were standing in front at least one worried looking Tracy. 

“Where’s the popcorn Gordon?”

“I don’t know.”

“You had better go fetch it, that was the last of the kernels.”

Scott voice was level but stern. John knew it wasn’t that last kernels as he’d gotten MAX to hide the rest. Grandma would also know this, having done the weekly inventory two days ago. 

“I don’t know where the popcorn is.”

With that, the yellow dot scarpered. 

“You better be fetching my popcorn!”

Gordon was far enough away now that John couldn’t hear his response, but whatever it was made Scott give chase. Knowing no one was watching him, John finally let himself smile as the game of Cat and Mouse started. It was very much like the old cartoon Grandma made them watch as kids, which Gordon had loved replicating as a child. The rest of the dots headed back to the living room, and all but Grandma sat down on the couches. 

“You were meant to be coming down, young man.”

“I’ve got a few more things to do up here. I might be able to come down tomorrow.”

“I’ve heard that before John Glenn Tracy. If you’re not down by the end of the week, I’m sending Scott up.”

“FAB Grandma. I’ll be down when this has blown over.”

The matriarch studied him with a frown and John kept his cool, though he knew the game was up. She knew, he could see it in her eyes. 

“Right then, Virgil you get the film ready. Alan bring the portable holoprojector across from the desk, if John won’t be here physically, he can float beside us, and John, make the missing kernels appear so Scott can have his popcorn. I’ll go get your brothers.”

John shut down the visual feed and sent the message to MAX to put the kernels back and thanking the robot for his help. Propelling himself away from the projections, John headed to the elevator and retrieve the box of popcorn. It had a special rubber opening in the top which allowed him to access the popcorn while still keeping it mostly contained. He carried it back to the comms sphere where EOS had linked the lounge projector up to Thunderbird Five, so it now displayed the start menu for Virgil’s choice of film. The little green box popped up at the bottom, indicating that John was now being projected somewhere. Tapping the icon, brought up the camera feed alongside the film screen, clearly displaying the relaxing holograms of his family. Their voices once again filled the air around him.

“I can’t believe you did that, John,” Alan’s voice full of surprise, “Scott’s going to drag you down later.”

John just smiled knowingly at his younger brother, as Scott, Grandma and Gordon entered the room. Reaching into his box, John grabbed a handful of popcorn and started popping pieces into his mouth. Grandma was standing between Gordon and Scott, obviously not impressed by their behaviour. John just hovered waiting for their eyes to fall on him, enjoying the mix of sweet and salt that Scott always made. Anger flicked across the man’s face before he spoke in a steady voice. 

“So, you really did steal my popcorn.”

“I was in the mood for popcorn.”

“You could have just come down.”

“And share it with all of you? Also, you’ve forgotten to ask if I wanted some the past three movie nights.”

Scott winced slightly at the accusation, knowing full well that it was correct. John knew his brother never meant to forget him. 

“Sorry John, I’ll remember next time.”

“Apology accepted.”

Grandma patted Scott on the back and guided him towards the kitchen.

“Now go make some more, the missing kernels should be back where they belong.”

Scott turned to glare at John’s hologram, before heading down the stairs.

“Now John, aren’t you going to apologise for framing Gordon?”

“No point.” Gordon butted in, “He was just getting me back for the bagel swap I did on him last time he was down.”

John nodded while Grandma sighed. 

“You’re all meant to be responsible adults.” 

She muttered under her breath as she took the seat next to Virgil. Gordon was grinning from ear to ear as he put his feet up on the table. John continued to eat his prize as Grandma berated Gordon about his manners. Scott returned with a bowl full of fresh popcorn, which he placed on the table before taking a handful. Multiple other hands reached forward and dived in after him. Scott smirked as he glanced at John’s hologram. 

“Are you keeping that piece in your hair for later?”

John reached up and sighed as his fingers found the runaway kernel. 

“Do you need me to increase the flow through the extraction unit, John? It would be problematic if food got in any of Thunderbird Five’s circuitry.”

Laughter from the island filled the space at EOS’s helpful comment, the image of the AI projecting above the feed of his family. 

“No, EOS. That won’t be necessary.”


End file.
